


Efflorescence

by qtshoyoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Quests, SecretSantaHaikyuu2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtshoyoo/pseuds/qtshoyoo
Summary: Hinata Shoyo is his guild's famed member who's constantly requested to complete daunting missions by the people who know him. His only will in life is to bring the lost pieces of himself back; his lost memories. But what happens when a black haired boy bursts into his life claiming that he will join Karasuno at any cost?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 20
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	Efflorescence

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @gingermilks on twitter. Follow them! 
> 
> Part 1/3. I’m really sorry this was delayed, I had a busy month due to funeral preparations. I hope this meets your expectations. I spilt the stories into three parts so that it wouldn’t seem rushed.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you have a wonderful day!

* * *

it was unpredicted. Surely, no one would have guessed its sudden appearance.

Huge, mighty and so beautifully intimidating.

I stood in the middle, hands gripped tightly around my sword as I stared at the Dragon.

“ **Name : Marshal. Title : Pre-eminent Lightning Dragon. Level : 154. Items : SSR Lightning Sword, SSR healing potion, SR cloak of invisibility.** ”

Its status bar glowed brightly beside its silent body. “That was hard.” I comment as I draw my sword from its hide and proceed to collect the rare items.

“ **Status upgraded to Golden High Noble!** ”

A congratulatory message appeared as I grabbed the final item that was the lightning sword.

“Hinata!” I heard a voice call me. Normally, hearing a voice very far from you is hard ~~(impossible even)~~ but it was easy for me after I took down the Flame Dungeon's level 153 Fire Dragon and received a hearing item that allowed me to hear everything from miles away and the voice from now was Takeda-san's, a receptionist of the guild I’m in and with the tone of his voice, it seemed that he had another mission for me.

With the battle over, I could finally use teleportation; a basic skill taught in all magic academies. I stand outside the guild. It had been a week.

A week since I had left for the lightning dungeon. With a proud grin I enter the guild and sit down on the chair in front of Suga-san who smiles warmly at me. “Seeing that status bar, it seems you were able to take down that super rare dragon, huh?” He says as he pours a cup of warm tea for me.

“It was really hard!” I laugh. “Look at my clothes! Its all tattered!” I laugh again as I take a sip out of the freshly brewed tea. “Besides, I spent a week inside the Lightning Dungeon. I was surprised to find the Dragon there. I wasn’t expecting it.” He laughs at my comment.

“I went for my first mission in the lightning dungeon. It was about retrieving a rare potion from a rogue villager who went awry and sure enough I reached the end of the dungeon and was able to retrieve the potion, but even without the dragon, it took me a fortnight. You encountered a dragon and still made it here alive and in a week!”  
Takeda-san hymns.

"Besides, the more hardships you face, the higher the chance of retrieving your memories!" He says and I nod.

“As for your clothes, you can just use the new ones.” I raise a brow at this. “New ones?” Taekda-san looks at me and stifles a laugh before continuing, “The ones you received just about now. As your new status as a High Noble.” He points at my status bar and I read it with squinted eyes.

“New Item in wardrobe.” I click the button and I feel a shock wave through my body before I’m finally back in my own seat, a little wobbly but very comfortable.

“Ah! Look. It goes perfect with your orange hair!” Takeda-san cheers and I look at myself through the profile setting in my status bar which allows me to monitor my appearance. “It looks so fancy. Do I look like I’m rich?” Takeda-san stares at me, flabbergasted. “Look rich? Hinata, how many times do I have to remind you that you ARE rich?!” He sighs as he fixes his monocle.

“Has little shrimpy here been giving you trouble?” I hear a sneer behind me and I instinctively turn around to see our rival guild’s famed member, Kuroo and beside him is Kenma. “Hey, Shoyo.” He waves and I return the welcoming gesture. “Kuroo-san, what brings you here?” I ask as I get up from my seat and head over to the couple.

“Is it Yasufumi-san again?” I ask as I laugh. “Did he come here to ‘start a war’ with Karasuno again?” I add and Kuroo-san laughs along while kenma just giggles.

“Actually its not that. We just came to hand over a person.” He says pointing to the door of Ukai-san’s personal study. “A person? Is it a guild member?” I ask and they shake their head. “He probably will become one though. The guy barged into our guild saying that he has to join karasuno at any cost.”

“He’ll have to pass Ukai-san’s bone breaking and eyeball gouging test though.” I say as I fold my arms, my shoulders raised with pride upon passing it. “Shoyo, I think that Ukai-san has different tests for everyone. I’m sure he won’t have to run around the village carrying a whole tree on his back for a fortnight.” Kenma . “Wow, the bias is brutal.” I comment as I dramatically clutch my chest, the two laugh at my heightened humor before finally saying their final greetings and leaving the guild.

“BUT I’M SAYING I CAN DO IT ALONE!” I hear a loud shout from Ukai-san’s study after a loud clatter. There was a moment of silence before the door came flying open with a boy and a chair that hit the wall and broke into splinters of wood. “AND I’M SAYING I DON’T NEED A LONER!” Ukai-san’s voice resonated throughout the hall.

“I AM NOT A LONER!” The boy stands up, blood trailing down his forehead. “Sounds like what a loner would say!” Ukai-san shouts but with lacking potency. “I WILL WORK HERE.” the boy then declares with conspicuous tenacity.

“Don’t decide things by yourself!” Ukai-san shouts. Suga-san who sat beside me drinking his tea laughs. “Seems like the guild is going to get busy.” He comments and Takeda-san hums in agreement.  
“Hinata-kun would you mind stopping them from breaking the guild equipments? We’re kind of tight on budget right now.” Takeda-san asks and I nod as I climb up the stairs where the two stood shouting at each other.

“Lets stop this now and have a civilized talk-“ As I was speaking a loud clatter interrupts me and suddenly I feel my body against the wall and the pain spreads throughout my body in a matter of seconds. “Out of the way.”

_How rude. I was trying to mediate!_

I summon my lightning sword to smash the head of the ruffian when I suddenly feel a tremor spread across the floor. Ukai-san and the ruffian also stopped yelling and almost everyone in the guild becomes silent in horror. I hold back a gasp as a shiver runs up my spine.

Daichi-san’s **Menace**.

“Stop destroying guild properties.” He smiles but the demon that was behind Daichi looked otherwise. Suga-san runs up to Daichi and holds his arm to calm him down. “Well, Now that the chaos is over. Lets all have a proper talk, shall we?” He says, smiling apologetically at the ruffian.

* * *

Ukai-san folds his hands and huffs a breath then speaks, “Now that we’ve understood each other, we all accept it don’t we?” He looks at Daichi-san, the captain of the guild. “Yes. Katayame-kun, you’ll have to earn a friend credit by the end of tomorrow..”

the ruffian clicks his tongue under his breath. “It’s Kageyama.."

He speaks lowly before Daichi-san interrupts him, “If you don’t, then your registration will be nulled.” Kageyama’s posture stiffens and I laugh silently.

“Poor guy, he probably never had a friend.” I hear another voice from the round table.

I grunt, “Tsukishima..” He raises a brow and looks at me as if I’m trash and continues to speak, “Besides, He’s a prince!” he points at the insignia on Kageyama’s jerkin. “However shall we, low peasants, get along with royalty like him!” He dramatically exclaims and sighs, Yamaguchi laughs behind him.

“YOU-“ Kageyama’s rage is put to an instant stop by Daichi-san.

“Its either tomorrow or never.” Ukai-san nods at his words then leaves, followed by Daichi-san.

Tsukishima and yamaguchi follows suit, snickering. Takeda-san is just watching us from the counter, “Good luck Kageyama-kun!” He shouts and Kageyama looks away. “You could say thanks at least.” I mutter and Suga-san pats my shoulder while shaking his head then leaves to talk to Kageyama.

“Kageyama-kun, I don’t know your reason for choosing this guild almost at its end but I’m sure you’ll be able to do it. We have some pretty awesome members in our guild, you see.” He smiles and pats his back before leaving the guild as well.

* * *

“Oi, Prince!” I call out and he glares at me, clearly annoyed at Tsukishima. “I have a name!” I shrug as I walk towards him. “Do you know how friend credits work?” I ask and he grunts before shaking his head.  
It would be a lie if I said I didn’t feel magnanimous. This was the prince of a nation, helplessly at the door of our guild for whatever reason, begging ~~well, not really~~ to become our comrade.

“Well, want me to teach you?” I say pridefully and proceed to show him my status bar. “Here, this is the social corner.” I say clicking the holographic button. “and these are credits. we get credits whenever we do something to help another person, we can sell these credits to other people for Emeralds or we can keep it ourselves and use it to boost our HP during critical moments.” I say. “Now that we’re on this topic, I might as well tell you that I’ve never had to use any of my credits.” I say, shoulders raised with pride.

“hm.” he opens his own status bar and checks the credits. My eyes widen as soon as I saw his credits, “Zero credits?!” I exclaim in shock. “You., I know you’re a prince and you don’t really have to have anything to do with lowly peasants like us but how can you not even help a single person out?”

“I..” He mutters but his voice trails off and for some reason he looked sad.

Before I can say something I hear Takeda-san’s voice from the counter calling my name. He seemed to be waving at both me and Kageyama. “Well, I have your new mission. The ruckus from earlier made me forget for a while.” He laughed awkwardly as he brings out a paper from the bulletin board.

“I’m sorry about that.” Kageyama apologizes, hands gripped around the hem of his jerkin.  
“Don’t mind it. Anyway-” He slams the paper down in front of us.

“A level 299 rogue mage thats causing disruptions in the Hoshi village, south from our guild. Capture him and hand him over to the knight division, thats your mission. Keep in mind, the mage is a wanted criminal.”

“wanted criminal?”

“Yes for the massacre in Sora village four years ago.” Takeda-san seemed worried as he takes down his monocle and sighs.

“This is too much, even if its for you Hinata-kun. To be going against a person almost at platinum rank.”

Kageyama looks at me with wide doe eyes. “Platinum rank?” He asks and I nod. “Level 300 to Level 600 are platinum ranks.” I answer.

“Level 50 to 100 are Silver and 100 to 299 are gold ranks.” I hear a voice followed by a loud slam of a door. I recognize the voice immediately.

“Noya-san!” I beam as I ran to greet him. “greetings, my underling. What goes onn~!” He shouts cheerfully but he looked haggard; his pants were frayed and his shirt was almost falling off his torso, barely hanging on.

“What happened?” I ask and he looks at me, his airheadedness seeping out like usual. “I lost the Mega Battle Grand prix final!” He states, hands placed proudly on his waist. “I-is that so?” I laugh.

He trudges towards the reception desk and is about to say something when he looks at the paper placed on top. “Level 299 rogue mage?!” He exclaims with delight. Immediately summoning his swords, he looks at me. “Lets go, shoyo!”

His gaze shifts from me to Kageyama, “And you too!” He says buoyantly. I chuckle at this, it seemed that Nishinoya-san never changed, always in a hurry to polish his skills and his determination untarnished, gleaming with brilliant lustre despite losing.

“Sounds like a plan.” Kageyama smirks.

I shrug at the two, “Alright, you two can tag along.” Noya-san barges out of the door waving to Takeda-san on the counter who listened to our talk as he arranged some papers. Kageyama walks out but my eyes follow his body. Somewhere in me, I felt a little spark. As if something that was lost a long time ago had made its way back."Hurry up." He reaches his hands out to me, his silhouette illuminated by the candescent glow of the afternoon light, a pink horizon painted behind his body. 

_I've seen this somewhere._

_A small trembling voice asking me to hurry up, flickering sparks dancing in front of my eyes and my body feeling ever so hot; a piece of forsaken memory._  
_The thundering, booming, screams of war its beat, a melody no one heard before,broken mutterings of half-folks and a silent voice that trudged my mind, 'Hurry up' and when my eyes fell upon the mountain, away from the lights of the war mongers, I saw a beautiful scenery. The sky fading into a pink horizon and a hand that told me to get up with a small trembling voice_

And there a piece of me awakened, a fragment of an evanescent memory, _I've definitely seen this somewhere._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didn't seem rushed. I split the story into three parts because I reckon it will be longer than expected. I'll put the next parts up soon!  
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! <33


End file.
